Fairy Tail's New Member!
by TheTrueSky
Summary: Hi guys! This is my OC so lets see how it gets on in the fairy tail world


**Hi guys! I am a fan of Fairy Tail so I thought if I made a story I will be good, just don't warn me of grammar though so yeah. This is my OC so don't tell me who is this guy? THIS IS MY OC SO DON'T JUDGE HIM! OR ELSE... By the way if u want more please add a comment saying I want more because I have a another idea of Fairy tail so if u like it I will make another story called Wings of Flames so yeah please say I want more before I make it!**

 _Oh my god! This might be a one heck of a day... it might just be a disaster just walking there with no other transportation._ _I can't get in a car or anything...I have car sick I could just run there (But I don't have the energy to run though so I Just have to walk Oh god)._ _Uhh, how do people even walk there?_ I sighed. _I should not complain, after all it is worth it because I am joining the Fairy Tail guild. But seriously how much more longer. Hopefully, I don't run into some sort gang full of gangsters! I don't want to die. I am to young to. Which reminds me, my father and mother died when I was 5 or 6. It was hard to think about it, but my sister and brother is still there. Somewhere._

 **Fairy Tail's New Member**

About time! I got there, took me forever to get here but I finally got there and is right in front of my eyes **The Fairy Tail** **Guild!** The magic council might say this is the lousiest guild but whatever they don't scare me off we can join any guild it's the heart which knows what guild to go to (that's what my mother says all the time) I smiled to myself. Although she is not here with me I still know she is in my heart next to me. I might loose to any battle with any guild but I have the courage to face anyone to help my friends. I heard a big claps inside the guild of a little person saying there is going to be a new member as soon as that I burst in with my foot. Normally I take the door open with my hands but now I take it with my foot. I talk to the Master of the Guild and say "Where can I join the guild!" Like I never did before. He replied so loudly my ears could pop off all the time! (After all this guild is so loud) "You see that lady over there," he pointed at the café (I think that is a café) "The lady over there is called Mira Jane, she will help you join the guild." I walked towards her and asked if I could join the Fairy Tail guild. Mira kindly said "Yes! We will love to have some new members, anyways what's your name?"

"Goruto Dragneel! Goruto is my name" I said quietly, I was very nervous to be honest. Mira gave me a stamp of the Fairy tail guild and stamped it on my hand as soon as I turned around I saw a person with pink hair he kind of reminded me of a dragon that raised me when my parents died. I walked towards him and said "Hey pink hair what's your name!" I shouted.

"Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" replied Natsu with a clear voice.

"Goruto! Goruto Dragneel! Anyways are you trained by a dragon called Igneel" I asked in a happy voice.

"Yes! Where can I find him I need to know! Where is he Goruto!" He exclaimed.

"I don't really know but he said, he was going to a mountain but he didn't tell me which mountain as soon as that in July 7th he just disappeared!"

"What! That's the day Igneel an every other Dragon disappeared you said he was going to a mountain right! Well I am going there!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"But you don't know which mountain" I shouted.

"Still! I will find Igneel no matter what," he shouted while waving his hands backward.

When I heard that! I was surprised this stubborn boy had lot's of courage inside of him! His way to find Igneel is desperate I guess this is a real dragon slayer, his love to find Igneel is very strong. Even when he is crying he feels Igneel is there next to him. As I walked out of the guild to get home I felt some darkness inside of me saying to me why don't you kill the fairy tail members they hate you don't they. Zeref! The dark black magic wizard he was the one who killed many people... His book is a dark book he creates his monsters in that book. Ahhh! It hurts thinking about darkness my head feels like it's going to explode. But then, a hand touched my shoulder! A blonde long haired woman appeared next to me... Mavis you came like you said and next to her was my mother. As soon as Mavis reached her hand at Zeref he quickly disappeared. When I opened my eyes it came to me a question which could be answered already was I imagining things or was it true.

 _Just in case your wondering about what magic I have, I have the blue fire dragon it's a ancient magic which nobody uses these times. You see a blue dragon attacked my home village in the near west it was sealed by my father who was also a fire wizard but a little different fire ,My father was also able to eat fire magic and turn it into healing potion which heals the opponent! It's kind of sneaky because the opponent hits my father a lot and tries his best to defeat my father. But what they don't know is when they try to burn my father he completely heals which makes the opponent tired of fighting and that's when my father strikes for his win. My mother and sister are kind of scary just don't mention that to anybody. Now lets meet some new people I mean we only discovered Natsu and Happy only. So lets get onto this._

The next boring morning, I stepped into the wonderful guild of joy and tried to find new people. There was a blonde girl next to Natsu and she introduced herself to me! Her name was Lucy I was really happy to meet new people in the guild but not happy to have Zeref have all control over my head and myself (I should have not said that because my head is me)

Next I met a man who had no top I called him a pervert because I can if I want to. He was naked I mean he took of his shirt and his trousers and all that is left is his boxers (not boxers in fighting I man boxers as in underpants)

The next person I met was a scary woman who kind of reminded me of my mother! Erza (Is that how u spell it! It looks wrong writer check google and it as right :) Don't make fun of me) So I walked towards her and started to do a conversation I first started my conversation with Erza by saying Hi I mean that's how everyone starts a chat It is not that funny because probably (I spelt because wrong just right now wow) It was so cool talking with Erza because her life is interesting! I mean don't get me wrong we both have the same life but different (If u want to here my OC's life please say too) It's just that I know my mum, dad and sister and brother so it hurts inside my heart that someone is there not next to me. Wait I don't want to think that I don't want Zeref around me and controlling my head it hurts me and turns me into my night form of a full nine tailed demon (This is not Naruto the OC's name might be Goruto but it is a different story

Mean While at the magic council a big argument has been going on of me! Damn you council I am not EVIL I shouted with rage.

"We have to get rid of Goruto he is a Black ninja everyone knows that! If he gets control over Zeref his mind will go crazy he can destroy a whole village in one blow there is no way we could keep him in any guild," said a man with a long beard.

"No! I don't allow that every person is special aren't they lets see how Goruto gets on first before we kick him out!"

 **Author gets mad! Even though he is writing this! XD**

 **By the way there is one more story before Wings of Flames! I say that in a deep voice (My keys are sticky so have to wash em) and yeah you guys are gonna get real mad sorry and have a good day! For the whole wide world. Amen!**

 **I am a weirdo**


End file.
